Entrar y salir de sus vidas
by Paauuu
Summary: La oscuridad puede devorarte, arrastrarte a lo mas profundo de la agonía y el dolor corromper tu corazón. En las penumbras y ruinas de tu alma corrompida puedes encontrar su calor [SasuxSaku] M.18.


...

La oscuridad puede devorarte, arrastrarte a lo mas profundo de la agonía y el dolor corromper tu corazón. Si sales de allí con vida… ¿podrás encontrar la luz? El camino hacia la salida había sido demasiado largo y, aun así, seguía estando atrapado. Ella lo sabia bien, la soledad se había apoderado de él extendiéndose vertiginosa por su sangre, formando parte de él y sus constantes silencios. Él había elegido el camino hacia la oscuridad, cegado por la ansiedad de poder y envenenado por la venganza sus pies habían seguido esa senda oscura y nebulosa hasta desangrar; no por fuera, sino por dentro mientras el rojo de sus ojos siguiera vivo y ardiendo dentro de él.

Incluso después de convertirse en el padre de Sarada él seguía envenenado, ella creía que nunca iba a poder sacar aquel veneno completamente, estaba lejos de ser sanado. Él se había transformado, perdido dentro de sí mismo y ya nunca volvería a ser el de antes.

El día en el hospital de Konoha se había sentido demasiado largo y agotador como para sonreír de gusto al final del día. No obstante Sakura se obligó a si misma a sonreír mientras cenaba y le daba un beso de buenas noches a una pequeña Sarada de cuatro años. Ella era muy niña todavía y Sakura iba a hacer lo posible para que se criara en un ambiente donde no le faltaran las sonrisas aun cuando la constante ausencia de Sasuke estuviera sacando lo peor de ella en esos días.

Porque a veces podía sentir la punta de sus dedos resquebrajarse por tratar de tocar al fantasma de Sasuke que deambulaba por la casa. Anhelaba sus sutiles caricias y miradas serias y silenciosas, pero que le advertían que él estaba allí, con ellas. El tiempo se había transformado en su constante verdugo mientras un día se sumaba al otro y así sucesivamente de manera desesperante.

Ella se recordaba así misma que comprendía sus motivos, sus viajes de redención y sus culpas por tratar de aniquilar Konoha, pero había días en que ella quería limpiarlo de todo aquello, quería dejarlo caer desnudo sobre una sábana blanca y que respirará…solo que Sasuke respirará paz.

Eso nunca iba a suceder.

Anteriormente criminal de rango s, no…mucho antes, cuando los Uchiha´s habían sido exterminados en un baño de sangre, había quedado gravado para siempre en la retina de Sasuke. Aquellos ojos negros vieron la mutilación y el desmembramiento de las personas más cercanas a él, su familia descuartizada, desangrada. Sus días en las sombras solo habían comenzado…El dolor había sido inimaginable, los traumas, la miseria y la soledad no hallaban descanso. La oscuridad se lo había tragado y escupido en forma de venganza ansiando la sangre y el poder de tal manera que pudiera hacer frente a su propio sufrimiento.

Hacerse fuerte solo había sido un paso más en el deseo de destruir los dolores de su propio corazón. Y, aunque Sakura comprendía todo aquello que contaminaba su alma y no lo dejaba descansar, él la estaba arrastrando con ella a ese agujero sin fin, vacío y llenándose lentamente de angustia y desesperación por sacarlo de allí.

¿Cómo limpiar su alma?

Sakura masculló y sintió como las lagrimas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se aferraba a los momentos felices, rápidos y escasos, que eran lo único que tenían en medio de esa fría oscuridad.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano sentándose en el patio de esa antigua casa japonesa, esperando que ambos estuvieran compartiendo la misma luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encuentra cansado…su cuerpo pesa, pero su camino no tiene fin y él no parara hasta encontrar indicios de lo que haya dejado Kaguya como amenaza hacia Konoha. Esta en otra dimensión, parece ser el único en aquel sombrío planeta, pero eso no es nuevo para él.

Sus viajes suelen ser solitarios, es la única forma de que su pasado no lo persiga, en el silencio nada se puede mover tras las sombras sin ser detectado.

Su caminata continua cuando una ráfaga de viento helado lo golpea fuertemente en el pecho y puede distinguir como una enorme tormenta viene de frente hacia él. Las tres lunas rojas en el cielo nocturno cambian a un verde fluorescente y Sasuke sabe que el tiene que salir de allí cuanto antes.

No hay donde refugiarse…pocas veces lo hay.

Él a veces se ve pregunta a donde ir, luego, él cierra los ojos sabiendo perfectamente donde es su lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La marea desbordada de aquel lejano planeta lo alcanzó escapando de un explosivo trueno de esa extraña realidad alterna, esta empapado de pie en la entrada de su casa. El símbolo de su clan está perfectamente pintado en la puerta, él deja escapar el aire por su boca sintiendo ese pesar otra vez, como la primera vez que vio la espalda de su esposa lucir orgullosa el escudo Uchiha en sus vestimentas sin importar todo lo que ello implicaba… las miradas y murmullos de la gente, la traición...la deshonra y la sangre...siempre la sangre….

Él está maldecido, lo ha sabido desde siempre.

Él también es consciente de estar maldiciéndola, a ella…a Sarada, a su propia familia.

Duda en tocar la puerta, no por las altas horas de la madrugada, ni porque Sakura probablemente se encuentre profundamente dormida.

El no sabe si entrar y salir otra vez de sus vidas.

Su pecho se aprieta, lo comprime.

Su puño se cierra con fuerza rozando la madera.

El tiene un problema, que no tiene cura. Él está corrompido.

Se da media vuelta, prefiere pasar la noche en el bosque de Konoha, pero algo lo detiene, él no es un cobarde. El no puede huir del sentimiento de querer sentir a Sakura tan cerca de él que molesta. Saber que está allí cruzando aquella muralla después de tanto tiempo sin verla… Pero él tiene algo que no merece, ¿entonces como atreverse a tocarlo? ¿A perturbarlo? La realidad lo golpea sabiendo que, si atraviesa la puerta, volverá a entrar y salir de sus vidas.

Otra vez…

Y se repite, es asfixiante, pero él lo escogió, es lo que merece y no escapara.

Baja la mirada, su flequillo esconde sus ojos cuando decide entrar sin tocar tratando de sentir como si ese fuera su hogar, reconociéndolo como tal. El lugar donde puede llegar cada vez que lo carcome la soledad al punto de entumecer su corazón, pero no es tan fácil. No es llegar, entrar, tomar y salir. El traga, sus puños se vuelven a apretar a medida que avanza por la casa. Cuelga su capa en el perchero cerca de la habitación y en las penumbras ve la figura de Sakura acurrucada contra la madera del ventanal que da hacia el patio bañado por la luz de la luna.

Sasuke se acerca desprendiéndose de su vestimenta superior mojada, su torso queda desnudo, pero cálido cuando ve el rostro de Sakura. Luego, el sentimiento se apaga, analiza la situación, Sakura no esta en su cama y ha estado mirando la luna demasiado tiempo.

Una mano se acerca a su rostro suavemente, pronunciando – Sakura.

Ella instintivamente abre los ojos de golpe, un fuerte rubor sube a sus mejillas cuando siente la mano de su esposo posarse suavemente en el ovalo de su rostro. Ella no puede contenerse más, cree que es una jugarreta de su mente, puede contar los meses, noches y atardeceres, son dos años sin verlo, velando por su seguridad y mirando aquella luna con la esperanza de que algún día encuentre la paz.

Sus brazos lo alcanzan tan rápidamente como su nombre sale ahogadamente de sus labios. Las lagrimas caen por mas que trata de contenerlas inútilmente, se ahoga y se pierde en el aroma masculino de su cuello, puede incluso percibir el mar donde minutos antes estuvo sumergido.

Siente la mano de Sasuke posarse en su espalda mientras la rodea y la sostiene de sus propios temores. El no lo resiste más y pega sus frentes mientras su boca busca la de Sakura, sus labios son suaves, saben a lágrimas y preocupación.

El beso de Sasuke se vuelve hambriento, como si el sello maldito lo estuviera poseyendo y necesitara más y más de Sakura para estabilizarse, porque ella esta allí, pese a toda su fuerza y entereza mostrándose como lo que es: una mujer con sentimientos reales y puros. El no sabe como ella mantuvo esa fuerza, voluntad y energía a través de todos estos años, pero ella puede mas de lo que él es capaz de ver y es que si él pudiera ver todo de ella, él nunca podría irse otra vez.

Pero intuye y la siente, agradece esa fragilidad con la que se muestra solo con él. La besa desbocadamente, su lengua intrusea buscando la razón por la que ella sabe tan bien. Sus respiraciones se acortan, se hacen fuego y cenizas una y otra vez mientras las manos de Sakura agarran sus hombros con sus uñas enterrándose en su piel. Sus piernas lo rodean tratando de mantener la cordura de esos besos hambrientos que devoran hasta las fibras más sensibles de su ser.

Sasuke agarra su cintura, incinerado por el placer que muchas veces se prohíbe para que el dolor no sea mas fuerte que el amor. Porque la distancia solo hace mas crudo el sufrimiento, la soledad lo castiga añorando más de ese frágil cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta uno de sus ojos se colorea fuertemente de rojo sangre, pierde el control cuando el sharingan se hace presente multiplicando por diez las sensaciones que ella descontrola. La sostiene levantándola mientras que sus bocas y respiraciones permanecen agitadas y conectadas.

Repite el nombre de Sakura roncamente otra vez dejándola caer suavemente en su cama. Él se encarga rápidamente de quitarle su vestimenta y la de él, admirando completamente la desnudez de Sakura desde lo alto. Sakura ve el rinnegan y el sharingan en los ojos de Sasuke analizando su vulnerabilidad, lo acelerado de sus latidos, el aire fugazmente escapando por sus labios entreabiertos juntando sus muslos en un intento por verse menos vulnerable y aplacar el calor húmedo que comienza a quemarla rápidamente desde adentro.

Sasuke observa una gota de sudor resbalar desde su cuello y aunque Sakura está acostumbrada a observar esos depredadores ojos cada vez que quiere poseerla, la siguen inquietando, lo que provoca que el corazón de Sasuke golpee sin cesar su pecho. Ella es hermosa, de una manera que nada puede describirlo…él cae sobre ella perdiéndose en su cuello rodeado de su perfume y cabellos rosados que nublan su visión. Su mano se enreda por su cuerpo, mientras las piernas de Sakura rodean su cintura aprisionándolo.

La boca de Sasuke se desliza por su cuello y clavículas hasta que encuentra sus pequeños senos, las curvas de Sakura son pequeñas y de líneas elegantes. Su mano la aprieta, su lengua lame, succiona con pequeños mordiscos que van dejando huellas de cuanto a necesitado su cuerpo hasta que ella empieza a arquearse de placer, su voz que corea entre gemidos atrayéndolo tanto como puede exponiendo también su cuello. Sakura le entrega todo de ella, incluso en el dolor y la perdida, porque la soledad de Sasuke es contagiosa como el veneno que bombea por sus venas. Esta maldecido y perdido, y ya no ahí vuelta atrás, pero la mano de Sakura se extiende pudiendo alcanzar los anchos hombros de Sasuke atrayéndolo en breves momentos a una realidad donde puede ser él, donde sus pecados son perdonados, donde el dolor y la muerte han quedado atrás.

El calor de su cuerpo es abrumador, mientras su mano se desliza por sus pliegues aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, su dureza la presiona, le hace sentir la oscuridad de su deseo y pasión, su boca silencia sus gemidos. El acaricia con sus dedos su núcleo de placer nunca cansado de ver cuanto ella puede entregar. El siente como el orgasmo de Sakura esta cerca, su lengua se desliza por el valle de sus senos, muerde y chupa y sigue su camino hacia su plano vientre sin detenerse. Llega hasta su objetivo y lame,lame, lame, sabe tan bien que lo descoloca, él sigue hambriento, tenaz y tan oscuro como cuando Sakura empieza a arrugar las sabanas contorneándose para él. Sasuke agarra su pierna fijando su centro hasta que ella se vuelve partículas en el infinito cielo nocturno.

Él no desaprovecha su estado cuando sus labios capturan los de ella besándola mordazmente. Ha perdido el juicio y la razón, pero no lo es todavía hasta que Sakura es capaz de tumbarlo y saborear y sentir su cuerpo. Lo recorre sin prisas, sus manos se deslizan por su fornido pecho y abdomen, su boca siembra estelas de luz mientras su mano encuentra su miembro. Lo toca, lo acaricia, su boca ocupa ahora el lugar de sus manos dando una gran lamida. Sasuke se estremece apretando los ojos. Sus succiones son enteras, largas y profundas, él esta allí, rendido con su mano sosteniendo los cabellos rosados. No puede moverse, el placer es convulsionante, se desborda, jadea y se queja forzosamente mientras ella lo complace. Él no puede creer que ella es capaz de tenerlo así, pero ella puede y es en ese instante cuando sus ojos se topan con los verdes de ella que una lujuria incontenible lo ataca.

Tira suavemente de Sakura tanto como su fuerza mental puede, sus labios se juntan, se aprietan húmedos, su lengua la domina empujando encima de ella, alineándose. Los ojos de Sakura lo llaman a llenar el vacío de su alma, Sasuke empuja con fuerza dentro de ella quedando completamente hundido en ella, no espera, porque su cuerpo ya no es su cuerpo. Es de los dos cuando comienza a embestirla fuertemente embriagado por la lujuria. Sakura se aferra, el dolor se mimetiza con el placer, el placer comienza a abundar haciendo que ella también abandone su juicio. Sakura muerde su hombro silenciando sus gemidos, la respiración caliente de Sasuke en su oído provoca cada tentador sentimiento de querer mas y más de él. Porque nunca tiene suficiente, el vacío también es capaz de tragarla, se asusta y teme, pero en esos instantes ella se recarga, se llena de luz en la oscuridad, sabe que su capacidad de amar es infinita porque tiene a Sasuke allí, jadeando, entregándose, liberándose con sus latidos erráticos.

Sasuke siente una mano de Sakura en su cabello, la otra araña su espalda sin cuidado. La punta de su dedo índice es la que se encargan de reparar cada herida, aunque no lo pida. En sus pectorales siempre dibuja senderos que terminan con sus lenguas fusionadas. El no es capaz de descifrar porque Sakura extiende ese rayo de luz que lo saca del abismo. El no puede alejarse, ella tampoco lo dejará, pero Sasuke quiere sentirla mas y más cerca, traspasarla, fundirse en ella y derramarse en ella como el acero derretido.

Trata de conseguirlo con sus embestidas, el placer es explosivo, el cuerpo de Sakura encarna toda su lujuria. La suavidad y tibieza de su cuerpo lo carcomen vivo. Hierve y es un fuego oscuro que necesita ser apagado cuando ella gime demasiado fuerte su nombre teniendo que poner su mano entre sus labios suavemente, por inercia, él también la muerde detrás de su oreja cuando sus cuerpos se sacuden fuertemente, haciendo añicos su existencia.

…

Ella nunca lo dejará caer, no completamente y seguirá entregándole motivos por los cuales seguir creyendo. Ser su esposa no es facil, es mucho lo que tiene que aguantar, pero su corazón es grande y ahí mucho espacio donde guardar...

Sus cuerpos se acoplan, mientras Sasuke jala suavemente de ella para ser envuelto por los brazos de Sakura completamente atrapado. Largos minutos de silencio escuchan el respirar del otro, pero luego, Sasuke enseguida se levanta vistiéndose de la cintura para abajo, Sakura no tiene que preguntar hacia donde va, pues sabe y observa como se dirige hacia la habitación de Sarada.

Ambos han llegado a un acuerdo, cuando Sasuke declaro que el no puede despertarla ni aparecer de improvisto en la vida de Sarada, para luego enseguida marcharse, no en su crecimiento ni normalizar que los hombres llegan y se van. Sakura también cree que es lo correcto, como también Sasuke le aseguró que estará mas presente él día que Sarada empiece a madurar y a tomar sus propias decisiones. El jura y promete que ella nunca seguirá sus pasos, porque incluso si él ahora se va, eventualmente regresara para cerciorarse que ese juramento se cumpla.

.

.

.


End file.
